Cleopatra 2525: The Watch
"The Watch" is the first episode of season two of the science fiction television series Cleopatra 2525 and is the fifteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Rick Jacobson and written by Zoe I. Finkel and Rick Fox with a teleplay by Carl Ellsworth and Chris Black. It first aired in syndication on Monday, October 7th, 2000. In this episode, Cleo, Hel and Sarge are instructed to safeguard a former warlord named Marla at a peace summit. Their plan goes awry however when Sarge learns that her sister Lily has become a target of the Black Watch. Synopsis Voice assigns Hel, Cleo and Sarge to safeguard a former underlord named Marla at a peace summit of "mutants and warlords". Mauser tells them that if the alliance is successful, there will be law and order on over two dozen levels. The three agents take the shaft, but Sarge goes off to find her sister, Lily. Lily is at a dance club nervously watching the dancers and patrons when she is approached by a Black Watch agent named Drake. Drake hits on her and Lily begins to open up. She mentions that she is Rose's sister. At the mention of her name, two other Black Watch guards grab Lily while Drake injects her with a Nanite solution. Sarge arrives and begins fighting the tattooed men of Black Watch. They scatter after several hits until their command leader Slade appears. Slade tells Sarge that the Nanites in Lily's blood stream will consume her unless she receives the antidote. The only way he is willing to give her the antidote however is if Sarge agrees to kill Marla. Sarge takes a swipe at him, but she finds that Slade is only a hologram. He sneers and reminds her that she only has three hours to save her sister's life. Sarge takes Lily to the summit chambers where Cleo and Helen are mingling with Marla. She warns her sister not to say anything to the others about what happened on the other level. As Sarge speaks with Cleo and Hel, Marla leaves to return to her quarters. Sarge agrees to go to her room as part of her security detail. Meanwhile, Lily tells Cleo the truth about what happened with the Black Watch. She also mentions that Rose is on her way to kill Marla in order to satisfy Slade's demands. Sarge gains access to Marla's chambers, but the former warlord was expecting an ambush. She leaps out and the two women begin fighting. Sarge gets the drop on her however and targets her gauntlet on her. Helen and Cleo burst into the room with Lily and Hel stands between Sarge and Marla. She tells her that Lily told them everything and that they must all work together to find a cure for Lily's condition. They decide to come up with another plan. Cleo puts on a disguise and goes to the club where Lily was first attacked. She finds Drake sitting at the bar with another woman and begins seducing him. She convinces him to take her back to Shaft 31 - the territory ruled by the Black Watch. Drake has no idea who Cleopatra really is and falls for her charms. He ditches his girlfriend and brings Cleo back to Black Watch headquarters. Slade approaches them and Drake tells him that Cleo (under the alias Madonna) has come to entertain the troops. Slade sees through her disguise however and holds up a glowing, blue vial containing the cure. He asks her, "Where's Sarge? I hear she might be looking for this". At that moment, the wall explodes inward and Hel and Rose leap into the room. As the women trade laser shots with the Black Watch members, Cleo kicks the vial out of Slade's hand and it goes skittering across the floor. Amidst the explosions and flying bodies, she scrambles about, desperate to get her hands on the antidote. She finally reaches it, but just as she does, Slade grabs her from behind and points a gun to her head. Hel fires a shot that ruptures a nearby gas hose and Slade is temporarily blinded by the escaping gas. Sarge boot-jet flips across the room and kicks Slade down. The women recover the antidote just in time to save Lily's life. Slade is arrested and remanded to Marla's authority. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is the first episodes included on disc 3 of the Cleopatra 2525: The Complete Series DVD collection. * Cleo chooses the alias Madonna in this episode, which is likely a reference to the 1980s-2000s pop star, Madonna. * Voice makes a behind-the-scenes appearance at the end of the episode. Helen suspects that she is in attendance at the summit, but cannot find her. This sort of gaff was a common trope used in the 1970s television series Charlie's Angels. See also External Links * * * ---- Category:2000/Episodes Category:October, 2000/Episodes